


Please Put Some Clothes On

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: but its a prompt thing i swear!, it just sort of became not centered around the prompt, its just also kinda fluffly at the end, this is a prompt thing i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Race's parents are visiting, neither Albert nor Spot were notified of this fact. Apparently neither of them wear clothes on the regular either.





	Please Put Some Clothes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tired_alexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alexander/gifts).



> My boy tired-alexander on tumblr (and tired_alexander here on ao3) sent me the prompt “I really would’ve liked it if you told me your parents were coming to town.” - “I really would’ve liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen.” with Spralbert! So this is what I came up with. Idk man, I tried.

Race’s parents. They were pretty okay as far as parents go. His dad was nice to be around, if only for a short time, and his step-mom was… well… let’s just say, critical. Race still enjoyed their company from time to time, though. After moving out of their house into an apartment, their relationship seemed to improve. Race enjoyed when they came to visit and they’d go out as a family. The normal routine was that they’d tell him they were coming a week prior, they’d come by, they’d talk in the lounging area of the apartment for a few hours, then they’d go out to eat dinner. It was nice. Sometimes they could still be a handful, his dad would tease Race in a way he didn’t like, his step-mom would point out that the place was dirtier than last time, and the like. He could get past those, though, to enjoy his time with them. Those sort of things when he was living with them and he had to hear them all the time, that was a lot. Just once or twice every two months, Race could deal with.

After Race moved in with his two boyfriends since high school, Spot and Albert, it got a little more difficult. His parents weren’t homophobic, just maybe not entirely accepting. They also didn’t quite understand that he could be with two people. In order to avoid problems when his parents came to their shared apartment, Race would be sure to tell them when they were coming too so they knew to be around for as short of periods as possible. They’d still come out to the lounge area to say hello and catch up a little, they still wanted to be nice, but they wouldn’t stay around long. The less time they spent, the less likely it was for someone to say something that shouldn’t have been said. Race’s parents did like Albert more than Spot, though, and that was obvious. Race had been best friends with Albert for years, so they already knew him well. After Race met Spot in his freshman year of high school, they thought he’d ‘get mixed in with the wrong crowd.’ They didn’t even know if Spot was ‘the wrong crowd,’ which he wasn’t anyway. They just assumed. Even after all the years they’ve been together, they still didn’t really like him. Race sort of hated the difference in the ways they treated his boyfriends, but Spot always assured him it was fine.

Race was up early one morning, earlier than when any living thing should be awake, because he had some extra work to do that needed to be finished. Paperwork, mostly. Lots of equations and calculations. He was sitting at their dining table, about halfway through his work, when there was a knock on the door. He checked the time, it was almost seven in the morning. Who could be knocking on the door this early. Race got up and went to the door, hoping the knock didn’t wake either of his boyfriends. Lord knows how cranky they get without enough sleep. He opened it before undoing the chain lock, and saw his parents outside the door. What were they doing here? He never got a text saying they were coming, and they never came this early.

“Hey kiddo! Good morning.” His dad was the first to speak, a smile pasted to his face. Race quickly unlocked the chain and let them in before leading them to the table. He quickly cleared it of his work and set it to the side.

“Sorry for the mess, I was just doing some extra work. What are you guys doing here? You didn’t tell me you were coming, and it’s so early.” Race must have looked very confused. He felt like it.

“We wanted to surprise you! One is never too old for surprises, dearest.” Race’s step-mom gave him a smile before immediately looking around, no doubt looking for something to comment on.

“I would have cleaned up better if I’d known there would be company, my apologies.” Race said something before she could. She nodded her head slowly, still looking around.

“Is there anything I can get you two? I could put on a pot of coffee? Or I could make some breakfast? I was just about to before you got here anyway.” Race’s dad thought for a second before nodding.

“Breakfast would be nice. What do you have?” Race looked into the fridge and deflated. Sure, they had plenty of food, but a lot of it was vegetarian options. Spot was a vegetarian, and even if Race and Albert didn’t fully go vegetarian after they all moved in together, they still helped accommodate for it. Race and Albert would still occasionally have a real burger while Spot had his veggie burger, and they’d have bacon with their breakfast a lot as well, but Spot didn’t mind. As long as he didn’t have to eat it, fine. After they all moved in together though, Albert and Race did get used to eating more vegetarian meals so they had a lot of stuff for that.

“Well we mostly have a lot of vegetarian options. Spot is a vegetarian, as you know, but I can make some omelets!” Both his dad and step-mom nodded, so he grabbed out the eggs. After listing off what they had to put in the omelets, he also grabbed out the spinach, peppers, onions, bacon, and cheese. He also figured he’d make some for Albert and Spot for when they woke up, so he also grabbed out the mushrooms, avocados, tomatoes, and sausage. He set to making his step-mom’s first. 

“So kiddo, how’s work?” Race knew he’d ask, he always did.

“It’s been great dad! Really great. How about you? How’s the business?” His dad smiled. He loved getting to talk about his work.

“Oh, it’s been great! You know, we sold more than fifty units last month alone!” Race just smiled and nodded as he continued to ramble on and on about work. Soon, his step-mom’s omelet was done, he gave it to her, and he set onto cooking his dad’s. When that was done it was only about eight, so he thought he’d wait a bit to start making Spot’s. He figured neither of them would be getting up for a few hours. It was a Sunday, a day off, they’d want to sleep in. Race leaned against the counter and continued talking with his parents about each of their lives and how they’ve been in the past month since the last time he saw them. An hour later, a little after nine, Race heard steps coming down the hall. That still seemed a little early for either of them to be awake, Race worried the talking might have woken them up. The steps got closer and Race assumed they were coming into the kitchen. Race turned his head to look before they entered, which caused his parents to look as well. Bad idea.

“Hey, babe, I can’t find any underwear do you know where a-” Albert entered the kitchen, not wearing anything on his bottom half. He was holding a pair of pants though, and as soon as he saw Race’s parents at the dining table, rushed to cover himself.

“Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Higgins.” He coughed nervously and looked at Race with wide eyes. Race’s parents just looked on, very confused.

“Albert. May I please see you in the other room?” Race asked through gritted teeth. Albert quickly nodded and ran into the lounge area that was thankfully separated from the kitchen by a wall between the two rooms.

“Albert what the hell? What do you have to say for yourself?” Came a harsh whisper from Race. Albert gave Race an incredulous look.

“Me? What about you?”

“What about me?” 

“I really would’ve liked it if you told me your parents were coming to town.” Race just gave him a look.

“I really would have liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen.”

“Well what I was trying to say when I entered was that I couldn’t find any. Still though, what the hell? You always tell us when your folks are coming.” Race sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Yeah, I tell you when they tell me. They wanted to surprise me this time I guess. Guess I’m not the only one that got a surprise this morning.” Albert couldn’t help but laugh at that a little. “It’s not funny!”

“It’s a little funny.”

“...Okay it’s a little funny.”

“What are you idiots laughing about out here?” Just then, Spot comes down the hall and into the lounge area. Race made a noise that he probably could never make again if he tried when he saw him. Albert had at least come out with a shirt on and was holding some pants. Spot was entirely naked and was holding nothing.

“Spot!”

“What?”

“Why the hell are you naked?” Spot looked down and shrugged.

“I was about to get in the shower, heard you two giggling out here and wanted to see what was up.”

“People normally put a towel around their waist before leaving the bathroom when they’re naked, Spot.”

“I don’t follow the rules of normal people, Albert.” 

“Okay, both of you need to shut up. Spot, my parents are in the kitchen, please go back to the bathroom and shower and come out with clothes on this time,” Spot’s eyes widened, and he nodded once before heading straight to the bathroom, “ and Albert, please go put on some underwear.”

“I told you I couldn’t find any.”

“Then where a pair of mine or Spot’s or something for crying out loud.”

“Dude, that’s kind of gross.”

“Albert, we’ve been dating for about eight years. We’ve had sex multiple times. Wearing my underwear won’t fucking kill you, now go.” With that, Race pushed Albert down the hall and back into their shared bedroom. Race went back into the kitchen to see his parents still sitting at the table.

“Okay, well, I am sorry for that. I think it’s probably a good time for you two to leave, I’m sorry your visit couldn’t be for longer. I hope now we can agree on no more surprises. Great to see you two!” Race ushered them towards the door, and thankfully they didn’t try to argue to stay. When they were out the door, Race sighed heavily, then got to work making Spot and Albert’s omelets. Race was just finishing making his when they both came back to the kitchen, thankfully fully dressed. 

“Where’d your folks go?” Spot looked around as he sat down at the table.

“They left. Or really, I sort of forced them to leave, but they didn’t argue about it.”

“Damn. Didn’t even get to say hello.” He smirked at Albert, who stuck his tongue out at him as he took a seat at the table.

“Yeah well, after the greeting they got from Albert, I didn’t want them staying.” Albert looked at Race, offended, and pouted.

“Why are you guys ganging up on me? Spot’s the one that walked out entirely naked.”

“Yeah, but his folks didn’t see me.” Race nodded. Albert kept pouting, so Race went over and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled.

“But hey, I think now my parents and I are on the same page about surprise visits!” Everyone laughed at that. Race finished making his omelet, plated it, and then brought all three omelets to the table. They all dug in. Race was the best cook out of all of them, hands down. His mother had taught him to cook when he was young. 

“Race, babe-”

“Yes, it’s good, and you’re lucky I even made you one because this morning you don’t really deserve it. Now quiet, I’m working.” Race had grabbed his work papers and started back on his work again as he ate, and he preferred to work when it was quiet. That’s why he got up so early to do it that morning, but he’d been interrupted before he could finish. He got so lost in his work he didn’t notice when Spot and Albert finished eating and took their plates, along with Race’s, to the sink. They went back to the bedroom to give him space. They came back out two hours later when they still hadn’t heard anything from Race. When they reached the kitchen, they saw him throw his pencil down in frustration. He’d been working too long. They both went behind him and lifted him out of his chair.

“Guys, I have to work I c-” Spot kissed him before he could finish, then when he pulled away, Albert kissed him. Then they both peppered kisses all over his face and soon he was smiling and laughing.

“Okay, okay! I’m good, you can stop now!” They both pulled back and smiled at their boyfriend.

“You’re working too hard again, Race. Today’s a Sunday, and both Al and I have days off. You should take the day off too.”

“But I ha-”

“No, you already said it was extra work, it can wait until tomorrow. Come on.” Albert and Spot pulled Race to their bedroom, and cuddled up with him on their bed.

“You got up too early, take a nap.”

“I am twenty-five years old, I am not going to take a nap.”

“Yes you are.” Race continued to protest, but as they laid together, and Albert ran his fingers through Race’s hair, he slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send requests or prompts find me on tumblr @bentylershook !!


End file.
